Loa Aloha
by MasterOfAngels
Summary: After Matt ran away, because he couldn't turn himself in, Danny can't be alone and instead of going to Rachel (how it is in the original) he seeks help from his partner. SLASH. It's really not long and won't take much of you time ;)


**Title: **Loa Aloha

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Steve/Danny

**Warnings: **Slash, slight Spoilers (see Spoilers!)

**Spoilers: **Season 1 Episode 18 Loa Aloha

**Summary: **After Matt ran away, because he couldn't turn himself in, Danny can't be alone and instead of going to Rachel (how it is in the original) he seeks help from his partner.

**Disclaimers: **I own nothing except the idea to alter the ending of that episode a bit

**A/N: **I saw this episode and thought that it would be way better if Danny went to Steve instead of Rachel, because (admit it) Steve is so much better for Danny than Rachel. After all there is a reason why they aren't together anymore, right? :D

All mistakes are mine alone ;)

Hope you enjoy 3

Detective Danny Williams was standing on the porch of his partner's house. He didn't know why he came here. His brother Matt had boarded a plane half an hour ago, running away from justice and prison and Danny just couldn't understand him. He had never knew that his brother was stupid enough to do this.

The blond shook his head and tried to not slip too deep into these thoughts while standing in the darkness of the night. Only hesitating for one more second he knocked on the front door and nearly immediately it swung open to reveal Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett in the clothes he had worn the last time Danny had seen him.

"Did you wait behind the door for me to knock?", Danny tried to joke, but it only sounded tired and flat. Steve just looked at him not saying a word and Danny looked to the ground, before looking up again and shifting a bit on the spot.

"He's gone." His voice sounded rough and he swallowed to keep his emotions in check, but then strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him forward. The hug came so unexpected that Danny didn't react for a few seconds before leaning into it and laying his arms awkwardly around Steve's torso.

This was definitely new. Steve was not one to show emotions, but this... Him not saying a single word, offering support and just holding him close... Danny relaxed and closed his eyes, taking in Steve's body warmth.

They stood like that on the porch for what felt like an eternity.

Danny's thoughts wandered to the time they hugged like this for the last time, but strangely they were no last time. They had never really hugged before.

Steve thought about Danny's brother and how hard it must be for his partner. He knew that Danny cared for his family and everyone who was close to him and this... betrayal, Steve didn't find a better word for it, was crushing Danny most definitely.

"Come inside. Have a beer with me." It wasn't an invitation or a request. It was an order which Danny happily followed. He walked past Steve and flopped down on the couch leaning his head against the back of it until Steve sat down next to him and handed him a bottle. Seeing it already opened Danny took a large gulp and then sighed again resting his forearms on his thighs.

With Danny staring at the floor and Steve staring at his partner to find anything he could do to make him feel better, they fell into silence again.

After a while Danny took another swing of his beer and leaned back again looking up at hazel eyes which didn't leave his own blue ones at all.

"He chickened out." His whisper was like a shout in the quiet room. "He told me that he couldn't go into jail and that I would have to shoot him to make him stay." Danny swallowed against the lump in his throat and looked at the floor again.

"He's an idiot", Steve stated matter-of-factly placing a hand on his partner's arm and rubbing slow, soothing circles on it. Danny let out a small laugh which didn't held any humour in it and leaned slightly into the comforting gesture.

"Yes. Yes, he is." He paused for a second, then sighed, leaned his head against the couch again and closed his eyes. "He bolted. I still can't believe it. He would have let me shoot him. He presented himself on a silver plate."

Steve didn't say anything, while Danny began to tell him what exactly had happened. He just rubbed continuing circles on the blond's arm and listened. The tension slowly left Danny's shoulders and he relaxed into the couch still with his eyes closed. The words became rushed at the end, but then he finished and sighed heavily, before he opened his eyes again to look up at his partner. The blue eyes were slightly wet, but Steve didn't comment and handed him another beer instead. Danny smiled slightly, took a big gulp and then leaned his head against Steve's shoulder who looked at him surprised, but only draped an arm over his shoulders to tug him even closer.

"You did the right thing, although he would have deserved it if you had shot him."

Danny chuckled softly, nodded and closed his eyes again. _This is nice,_ he thought. _Steve's warm and steady and won't run away. _Steve would never run away, Danny knew that. Steve was no coward. He was a fighter and that was one of the many things Danny loved about the Seal.

With that thought on his mind he slowly drifted off and let his weight rest on Steve.

*H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O*

The sun shone at his closed eyelids in a way it wouldn't do at his apartment. He opened his eyes, then closed them again as he was totally blinded. A small groan escaped his throat as his head throbbed from the bright sunlight, before a shadow moved in front of it and allowed with its action that Danny could open his eyes without danger again.

"You slept okay?" Steve stood in a halo of light and Danny couldn't find his breath for a moment. Clad only in his board shorts Steve dripped with water and his muscles flexed as he towelled his hair off. Danny swallowed to get the sudden lump inside his throat away and took a deep breath to refrain from getting turned on.

"Danny?"

"I'm fine. I just go home." He stood up too fast and the sheet which had covered him got tangled up with his legs. Stumbling forward Danny tried to not fall, but he hit Steve nonetheless and latched onto his hips for support. Steve's hands went up to grab Danny's shoulders and several seconds passed before Danny had processed what exactly just happened.

The sheet and Steve's towel laid on the ground now, Steve's wet skin burned its way into Danny's hands and through his shirt at his chest and shoulders and Steve's breath brushed over Danny's ear.

Slowly Danny lifted his head and came eye to eye with the Seal. They were only inches apart, their breaths mixed and Danny could feel the intensity of Steve's gaze inside his bones.

Then it happened. Without being able to say who had moved first Danny's arms were wrapped around Steve's neck, Steve's arms were wrapped around the blond's waist and their lips were smashed against each other. The kiss was passionate, hard and when they finally broke it they gasped to get air into their lungs.

Neither spoke as they stared at each other heart thumping hard in their chests, panting and pressed against each other.

"Oh God", Danny began and hastily stepped back from his partner. "I'm sorry. I... I don't know what just happened." He made an attempt to put on his shoes which stood next to the couch, but Steve grabbed his forearm and held him back.

"Don't apologize. It was my fault." He hesitated for a second, before putting his right hand into Danny's neck to pull him close again and to place a slow, sweet kiss on his lips. Danny immediately sighed, closed his eyes and leaned forward to kiss him back. The brunet just tasted and smelled too good to resist.

They stood there for a while, just kissing and tasting each other without thinking of anything else than the other. Danny just couldn't stop or let go of Steve after he had a small taste of how it could be.

Steve licked slightly over Danny's bottom lip, before leaning back a bit and touching with his forehead Danny's. They looked into each other's eyes and Danny smiled hesitatingly.

"So, what is this now? What are we now?" Danny's voice was slightly rough and he forced himself not to blush when Steve smiled at him.

"I like you and I don't want this to end with just one kiss."

"Technically we kissed two times", Danny interjected and his partner promptly rolled his eyes. "But I agree with you. For once." The blond grinned and leaned up for another heated kiss.

"Dinner... Tonight... Your favourite restaurant... My treat", Steve managed to get out in-between kisses and Danny grinned broadly while they both gasped for air.

"My pleasure."

_**End!**_


End file.
